future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Routine
The daily loops for new players, intermediate players and advanced players are quite different, with major differences being access to Heroic missions, Epic Quests, and World Boss. Below you will find suggestions from veteran players, whales, and F2P players alike. There are many different ways to play the game depending on your style or how much money you are willing to spend. This guide will do it's best to take those potential variables into account and build a comprehensive routine to help you grow fast. (NOTE*- If you have a suggestion about an aspect of the guide, leave a comment down below with your change letting us know how you tested it, why its better and how it will benefit you long term.) Introductions Upon first login to the game you will be carried through the basics of combat, energy and your roster, without much control over what you select. Once you are free to move around the UI freely, you may find yourself overwhelmed with the amount of content available to you. Don't be. Your main concern at this stage is story missions, leveling characters and their skills Playing The "Meta" Although your knee-jerk reaction may be to immediately level up your favorite Marvel character, that may not be the best decision. The suffix meta-, as defined by Merriam-Webster's dictionary, is a "...-later or more highly organized or specialized form of-" something. Is this case, what is "specialized" is the characters you use. Every character has the potential for growth by means of Character Skills, Tier Advancement or ISO-8 Set Bonuses. However, there are certain characters the are always going to do better with endgame content than others. They are specialized for content such as World Boss Ultimate, an incredibly difficult, multi-tiered boss encounter, or the Giant Boss Raid, the ultimate endgame boss requiring only the best of characters. Not all characters can participate in this content. For example: T2 Daredevil (with his Devil of Hell's Kitchen uniform), has base health of 19734, and physical attack of 8685. T2 Deadpool (with his X-Force uniform), has a base health of 26101, and physical attack of 16654. This is a 32.26% difference in HP (health points), and a 91.76% difference in physical atk. alone. Regardless of how much attention you give to upgrading Daredevil, he will never be as good as a level 60 character such as Deadpool. This is the meta. A comprehensive Master Guide to understanding and playing the meta, found here, was built buy a degenerate whale and veteran member of the community named Alex, (on YouTube Cynicalex) As new characters are made available to you, you would do well to check the Master Guide to discover where they fall within the current meta. As updates arrive and new characters are added, the meta will alter and change slightly. However, in general, where a character initially falls on the tier list is where they will most likely stay for the duration of the game's lifespan. Daily Attendance Marvel Future Fight (from here on abbreviated MFF) rewards consistency and perseverance, regardless of how much money you are willing to spend. Daily login rewards are granted for every account, however, when days are missed that reward is pushed back until the next time you log in. This can serve as a potential aid or hindrance to a newer player. Later rewards may include crystals, biometrics or Tier-2 Advancement Tickets, which are vital to strengthening your roster. Any days you miss will then disqualify you from receiving these rewards depending on how many days are missed. It may be prudent to set a reminder on your phone, or turn game notifications on so-as to remind yourself to at least log in daily to receive these free rewards. Beginners Guide As mentioned previously, you initialy objective is simply playing through the story. Upon booting the game you will be places in the boots of the God of Thunder, Thor, and be taken through the tutorial. During this time, two additional characters will be added as asissts during the boss fight. Once you are taken to the main screen you will be granted three characters to keep: Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow. Simply follow the directions until you are able to move about freely. At this time you should check your the MENU (top right corner) and select your inbox. Claim any packs, chests, or notice rewards that may be there by hitting acquire all. Then go to the star character selectors. You'll be prompted to choose characters to unlock at 6 stars, and the initial recommendation is Sharon Rogers. Choose her. She is near the top of the meta. You will have one more 6 star character selector by this point. Characters you should use it on are: # Captain America # Captain Marvel # Thor # Human Torch (Self healing) # Iron Hammer (Self healing) At this stage in the game finding characters with the "Self Healing" ability will be incredibly helpful. You'll also have 300 biometrics, free to use, divided into three selectors. It is best to have one, extremely powerful character than can run most high level content, than have 30 low level characters that can't participate in most content. Characters that are higher tier require 600 initial biometrics to achieve 6 stars, around 320 to max our their gear and (unless you have a tier 2 advancement ticket) 150 to reach T2. Choose wisely how you divide up these biometrics. They are a premium currency in-game, not only to unlock and upgrade low star characters, but also to further upgrade characters after they have reached T2. But this time you "Hero's Journey" quest will begin. It's pretty cut and dry, simply follow the directions and complete story missions. -end of edits for 4-5-19